


Skipping Stones

by cotton_bloom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Soulmate AU, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotton_bloom/pseuds/cotton_bloom
Summary: Levi runs a quiet tea shop in the cozy mountain town of Rose. He enjoys this life. It's secluded, peaceful, and he doesn't have to worry about the dangers his childhood brought forth upon him. He was free here. And that is all that matters to him. After all, the man has everything he ever wanted here----But he'll soon find, that he didn't have everything he needed.





	Skipping Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Things to keep in mind,
> 
> 1.) This is not in the same universe as Shingeki no Kyojin. There will be some parallels like city names and such, as well as characters (duh) but that is pretty much it.  
> 2.) This IS an Ereri fic. Both characters are aged up so I don't want everyone screaming in the comments about ages please.  
> 3.) I'm very new to fanfic writing. If I have any typos or weird PoV switches without warning, tell me.  
> 4.) This is in Levi's PoV, relating to the note above this one.  
> 5.) I don't have a set update schedule, but I hope to get the book done by the end of the summer or at least most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to note:
> 
> \- There will be no major Ereri action until around chapter 3 (sorry ;3;)  
> \- This is going to be slow paced, so don't expect shippy action just yet  
> \- This is all going to be in Levi's PoV, there will be no switching  
> \- Minor, angst? Maybe? I don't know yet?

  I feel wind blow against my cheek as I sweep the floor, the cheery jingle of the door's bell ringing as it opened. I look up, brushing away my bangs. "Welcome to the Ackerman Tea Shop, may I help you?" I ask softly, looking to the incoming customer. I immediately frown upon realization as to who it was. "Oh, it's  _you_."

    _Hange Zoe_ , the bane of my existence. Not only is she taller than me, but she doesn't  _shut up_. I still wonder how I haven't strangled her in the ten years we've been friends. 

   "Oh Levi~! How rude! For a moment there I thought you were  _happy_ to see me!" Huffing, Hange throws her arms around me anyways, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

   "H-Hange, get the fuck off me!" I growl, trying to pry myself away from the insane woman. 

   Hange pouts at me, giving me what looked like puppy-dog eyes. "But Levi! We haven't seen each other in  _so_ long!!"

   "It hasn't even been 24 hours!"

   "That's an  _eternity_ in my book!" 

   "Well meeting me here," I say, setting my broom against a wall, holding back from throwing it at Hange's face, "isn't exactly  _appropriate_. Unless you're going to actually order something then you can get your ass out of here and wait until I close up shop." I cross my arms over, looking at the deflated looking Hange. I sigh, rubbing my temples. It was too early for this. At least she didn't have an audience to scare off. 

  Hange looks at me as if she was thinking about her options. She pushes up her glasses and looks at the menu. "Fine, but only for you Levi~" she giggles. Ugh, kill me now. "I'll take a strawberry cake and some decaf hazelnut and raspberry tea, cream and two sugars!"

  I look at her with a dead look.  _Sugar?_ With  _Hange?_ Oh boy. I'm not getting out of this, am I. "Fine," I walk behind the counter, punching in numbers on the cash register. "That'll be $25.36."

  "Huh?! That's like, three times the actual price!" Hange whined.

  "Yeah, well considering you and sugar don't mix well, I'm charging you extra ahead of time. Oh, and I can add a few hundreds in case of property damage."

  "GASP!" Hange put a hand over her heart dramatically. " _Levi_ _!_ Do you have no faith in me?!" 

  "Yes," I deadpan. "I lost my faith in you ten years ago." I roll my eyes, putting on some latex gloves and walking over to the display case, gingerly grabbing a slice of strawberry cake and set it on a small china plate.

  Even if it is Hange I am serving, I need to be precise, clean, and delicate when it came to these things. I made sure the cake was centered, setting it on the serving counter and walking into the back room to grab a clean tea cup. I quickly shine it, and walk back up front, going over to the boiling water tap (yes, these exist) and filling the cup. I grabbed two packets; one is filled with crushed hazelnut and hazelnut leaves, while the other is filled with raspberry leaves and seeds. I gingerly place both packets in the tea cup, going back to the register.

  "$9.22" I say sharply, smirking as it causes Hange to jump a little, turning around to face me again.

  Hange grins widely, pulling out her wallet and handing me a ten. I nod, putting it in the register and handing her 88 cents in change.

  "You know, Levi," she begins.  _Oh brother_. "you could really use some help around the shop!"

  "I have Petra to help me Hange," I sigh. She asks this  _every. damn. time._

  "Yes! But you know," she leans in, and I back peddle a step. Here it comes, "everything goes smoother with a  _soul mate~_ " _Why me._  

  "I don't  _need_ a soulmate, shitty glasses," I retort, glaring at Hange. 

  "But  _everyone_ has one Levi! Even I have one," Hange chirps, pointing to her wedding band, referring to her husband, Erwin Smith; another goddamn  _friend_ of mine. 

  I let out a "tsk" and go back to the tea, taking out the packets and throwing them in the trash. I set the tea down, pulling off my gloves and throwing them away as well. I hate how Hange continuously brings up soul mates. It's utterly _aggravating_ and it gives me a headache. See, soul mates _always_ find each other when one of them turns 18. Their eyes glow when they have first eye contact. Thing is, I'm all ready 27 and I haven't even glimpsed my soul mate. There's no "spark", no skipped beat, and there sure as hell isn't some magical eye-glow thing-a-majig. After 3 years from my eighteenth birthday, I just gave up and assumed that I was too shitty of a human being to get a soul mate. 

  I ring the small silver bell, ushering Hange over to the serving counter. She grabs the dishes with a chipper "Thanks Leviiii~" Why do I even have her in my life. I swear. 

  "Don't break anything!" I snap at her as she sits down at a small coffee table by the entrance. 

  "I won't!" she winked at me. Why.  _Why_. 

  I let out a frustrated groan. I was about to go back to sweeping when I heard the door open yet again. "Thank  _God_ ," I breathe, looking up at my assistant, Petra Ral. 

  "Sorry I'm late Levi, sir," she bows quickly. The girl was only 21, who's boyfriend was a particular tongue biting idiot. Oulo, who looked up to me in grade school, to this day still tries to act like me. I'm just glad the man didn't tag along with Petra this time, as he usually did go with her to work.  

  "It's fine," I let out a hum. "Let me finish sweeping up here, and I'll help you at the register and kitchen, okay? Mornings are quiet as usual," I say, completely avoiding the mention of Hange, who made mornings anything  _but_ quiet. Hange seems to notice this, and I can see her pouting at me in the corner of my eye. 

  "Yes sir," Petra put on smile, walking into the back room and coming back out, tying on her apron. She ties her hair up, quickly washing her hands and going to the register. She was always ready to work. Something I admired about the girl. She also was very popular with the customers, which is always a good thing when it comes to business. She makes black coffee like a _beast_ too.  

  "Hey Petra-" I cut Hange off with a death glare, the woman immediately shutting her mouth. She let out a huff, looking at me like she was hurt. I wasn't going to buy that act. Sure, it worked for a few days, but then it just got old. 

  Despite the annoyances that this morning has brought, I have a feeling today will be relaxing. I sweep the floors for a second time, humming to myself quietly, ready to face the day. 

\---

  "Welcome to the Ackerman Tea Shop! How may I help you today?" Petra greeted the incoming customer. 

  "A simple mixed berry tea, please," ah, I know that voice. I poke my head out from the kitchen, looking at the caterpillar eyebrows himself, Erwin Smith.

  "Oi, Erwin," I greet shortly, walking out with a half shined tea cup in my hand. Erwin looks at me and snorts a little. Of course.

  "I see you're in cleaning mode... as usual, Levi," Erwin smirks. He turns at the sound of his wife squealing: "ERWIN _BABE!~_ "

  Petra and (unfortunately) I awkwardly stand there as Hange pulls Erwin into a kiss. I can't help but gag a little. Are they using tongue?! Oh  _God_ , they are. "Get that nasty shit out of my shop," I groan, covering my face with a gloved hand. 

  "Oh  _hush_ Levi! Let us love~!" Hange pulls away from Erwin, glaring at me. Erwin, who is now currently flustered, mumbles an apology to me. I can already see a few customers turning their attention to what was going on. A few simply chuckled, shaking their head and continuing conversing and eating. 

  "U-uh, Mixed Berry Tea was your order, y-yes sir?" Petra smiled a little, I could tell she felt a bit embarrassed. Erwin gave a curt nod, wrapping his arm around Hange. I immediately go to the back, finishing the tea cup and walking back out, preparing Erwin's drink. 

  This wasn't uncommon here, honestly. Couples came here all the time. It's just Hange is so  _obnoxious_ about it. I guess I just don't like having it rubbed in my face that I'm painfully single. It's not that I don't mind not having a lover, in fact, I really don't _want_ one. I like my secluded and quiet life. But that small empty feeling whenever I see couples walking in does return every so often. Not all the time, but sometimes. I honestly expect it. Even I can admit I'm not exactly the most mentally stable guy on planet Earth. Depression  _is_ a thing. Anxiety  _is_ a thing. So is OCD, PTSD, I can go down the list. So in all honesty, that empty feeling I have is _normal_ for me. But, I can say it's gotten better, especially since I opened this shop. My dream shop. Something I wanted since I was a kid. I feel my thoughts wander, and next thing I know, I feel Petra tap me on the shoulder. 

  "Sir? The tea... it's been ten minutes."  _Shit._ I jerk my head to Petra's direction, breaking free from my daze. 

  "Sorry Petra..." I look at the now cold tea, sighing. 

  "I'll take it, Levi," Erwin chuckles. "I don't mind cold tea."

  "You sure?" I ask, walking over to the serving counter. 

  "Positive."

  I give a nod, handing him the cup. "Maybe you should get an extra hand around here," Erwin hummed, sipping his tea. Gross. I don't get how some people can withstand cold tea. "It may be quiet around here but you never seem to get a break. Both you  _and_ Petra." So Erwin is in on this too. Goddammit Hange.

  "You're right," I sigh, rubbing my eyes. "Maybe it would be a good idea..."

  "Hange and I can help you get some posters up and set up interviews and everything," Erwin offers. He is a fellow business owner, and a very successful one at that. As much as I hate to say it, Erwin knows what he's talking about. 

  Despite my attention on the man, I can only nod slowly, soon drifting away again. _Odd._ I slept fine last night. I don't really ever get distant like this unless my insomnia acts up. It's either that or my meds are wearing off. "Levi~!" Hange snaps her fingers in front of my face, causing me to jump slightly with a "huh?"

  "Yeah, you _definitely_ need a hand," Hange giggles. Petra looks at me, slightly concerned. 

  I sigh, brushing back my bangs. "Yeah yeah, okay, some help would be nice."

  "Cool, we can start putting up flyers tomorrow," Erwin said, patting my shoulder.

  Well, at least I have _one_ helpful friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first chapter... ;3;; Tell me what you guys think! Please tell me if there are any typos that I should fix :)


End file.
